The Future's Past
by Elisaria
Summary: Kameko sees many things, and in turn also hears many things. She begins a journey to learn about how to become a leader, while learning about herself and those that she holds dear. Rated M primarily for language.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The first time she heard of him was after the Hokage's death. She had been visiting from her own country to participate in the Chuunin exams. Her country was still freshly formed in the last century and so was not as well known or large as the others that had sent participants. She had been an exception.

She never met him, only heard of him by name. _The damned Suna scum,_ they had said. _Waltzing in here like they're something and then betraying us. Never should have trusted the damn Land of Wind._

She had no quarrels with the Suna residents or with the Konoha residents, so she keep her head low and pretended to ignore the conversation, continuing to listen to the town gossip about their deception.

Eventually, she grew tired of their banter, having heard enough of the siblings who had come from the desert to enter in the exams. She could almost write a book based off of the fallible deeds the residents had accused them of. True, they had caused the fight and the eventual death of the Hokage, but the blame was not to lie entirely on them.

She returned to her room that she was staying in. She would only be here a few days longer, so there was no point in getting upset over something that didn't involve her or her country. She had, inadvertently, stayed neutral in the brawl, having been incapacitated like many of the other shinobi. No point in sticking her nose in it now.

When she returned to her room at the inn the man at the front desk gave her a letter. The letter had come from her home country, the wax sealing on the back showing that it was from Hanagakure's office. She sighed and went to her room, immediately heading for the bathroom to wash off all of the negativity that she had absorbed today.

She looked in the mirror and examined herself. Her gaze always lingered on the mismatched eyes – one a pure red that was hereditary to her clan, the other an off color purple. She hated the way her eyes looked, they were the only thing that stood out on her body. She had no one else to blame but herself for that deformity. She turned away from the mirror, chocolate hair swaying behind her. She stepped into the shower and washed away the day.

* * *

It was some time later that day when she finally decided to open the letter. She knew it wouldn't have much to say, her people were very straight forward. She had never liked it very much.

It only had one sentence on it.

 _Kameko_

 _Return as soon as possible, you are needed here._

 _Lady Eiko_

No point in delaying the inevitable. She sighed and began to pack her things so she could leave in the morning.

* * *

The second time Kameko heard of him was while traveling back to her country. It was a five day journey to the northeast one way and she never enjoyed making the trip alone. However, it was inevitable that she would end up being alone on this journey, she had gone to Konoha alone so she would leave alone.

It was in one of the crossroad inns that she heard his name again. There were rumors again, she was never sure what was real and what was a lie.

 _He's a monster!_ One of the villagers exclaimed. _Turned into a demon, he did. I saw the whole thing, body deformed, turned grotesque, he did._

While she had been there as well, she hadn't seen his transformation. She knew that it had happened, when a city as large as Konoha was buzzing about such a thing, but she never actually saw it happen.

Kameko was growing weary hearing only of these negative things. It wasn't good for her health. If she had the option she would gladly stay at another inn. But then she thought, even if there was another inn, she was sure to hear similar conversation. Instead, she decided to retire to her room for the night.

She would like to think that she had dreamed that night, but dreams had stopped coming to her ever since the mutation. She missed dreaming, the delaying effects it seemed to have on the mind when transitioning from one day to the next. Now she could sleep for hours and it would only feel like minutes.

She left early the next morning, at sunrise before the majority of the patrons had woken up to continue with their banter. She paid the innkeeper and continued her solitary journey.

* * *

She never heard of him again while traveling. This was only due to the fact that she had decided to avoid the inns and was camping by herself. Her fire was roasting a hare she had caught for herself that night when travelers passed by. Instinctively, her hand went to the tanto that rested beside her. It was usually strapped to her back, its sheath held by a belt that crossed over her left shoulder and was secured around her waist. The travelers proved harmless, only passing by to continue their journey a little further before resting themselves.

 _Do not worry so much, Kameko_. She chastised herself. _You look ordinary, there is no reason for anyone to cause you harm_.

The next day she found herself back at her borders and then at the village gates. She gave a nod at the guards who recognized her face by now and continued toward the leader's building. There was no reason to delay going there, it would only cause her trouble later on.

* * *

She heard of him again when she entered the large building of the city. The many clerks and office workers there were gossiping about the attack on Konoha and the beastly appearance of what they called the Shukaku. She had heard tales of the tailed beasts, only knowing a few of their names. She had recognized this one as the One Tailed beast. She knew they were often referred to as demons rather than beasts. It was all the same to her.

Kameko, having decided that she had wasted enough time loitering in the lobby, waltzed up the stairs to Eiko's office. When she got to the door she knocked, knowing that she would have an immediate answer, so went ahead and opened the door right as she heard "Come in".

"Ah, you've returned!" Eiko exclaimed. "I was beginning to worry, you have been gone so long. How were the exams?"

Kameko couldn't help but to smile at her. It was good to hear her mother's voice again. "They got canceled," was all she said.

"So I heard, care to spare any details?" Her mother gave the gaze that always said she was hungering for the news. She was often known to savor in hearing all sorts of information, whether it be good or bad.

"I have no extra details that aren't already known by everyone downstairs. Which I'm sure you've heard plenty of by now." She smiled and gave a shrug. "I didn't even get to see it happen. Someone made most of us look like fools and cast a genjutsu that put us to sleep. It passed quickly for me."

Her mother huffed a bit at the report from her, then stood from her chair to face the window behind her. The view overlooked most of the growing village. It didn't compare to any of the other great nations' Hidden Villages, but it was making its way.

"You sounded rushed in your letter," Kameko began. "What was it that you needed me home so quickly for?"

Her mother spun around and clapped her hands together. "Ah! That's right, it completely slipped my mind. You, my dear daughter, are to begin your training soon." Kameko gave her mother a quizzical look. She had already been a shinobi for quite some time now, had her mother forgotten? "Not that sort of training," her mother stated, reading her face. "Training to be the next leader of this small country. While you won't hold a Kage status like the great nations, you will still hold a high status of nobility."

Of course. She had completely forgotten about that. She sighed, knowing that she should have remembered her mother telling her she would be doing this when she returned.

"Well, when do we start?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." Her mother's smile widened. It was obvious how proud her mother was of her, even if she didn't share those feelings. "You will begin at dawn. You learn your lessons of being a ruler while traveling all over this wonderful continent, learning how others lead. I won't lie, dear… It's going to be a long process. It will take years. But I know you can do it."

Kameko could do nothing but smile at her mother. There wasn't a way out of this happening, she was an only child and therefor no other heirs. Should she die or become incapable of holding up these duties, her younger sister's son would take the duties. Her cousin was only a few months younger than her, but since her mother was heir that meant that she was to continue the line.

"Of course." That was all she could manage at the moment. "I'll go prepare then." She waved her mother goodbye, expecting to see her the next morning.

* * *

The next morning she was waiting by the gates. Her mother had insisted that her cousin join her on the journey, for protection and to also learn. Their instructor, Isao, whom they have been students under for years now, also joined them to be both a guardian and to continue as their tutor. Middle aged, the man was tall, his dark hair flecked with gray here and there. Her cousin, Jun, was dark haired like her and many others in her clan, and was of considerable build despite being only 13. Although, this wasn't unusual when one follows the path of a shinobi.

She hugged her mother, only a few inches shorter than the woman. She looked in her eyes after, not sure how to convey what she was feeling. Her mother returned the look. Neither one of them were very good at communicating when it came to their emotions, but that never stopped them from being able to show it with non-verbal communication.

"Be safe now," she said. "You can come visit whenever you have a break, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to return home for good until you have finished your journey." Her look was mixed, showing both grief and joy. "It will only be three years, Kameko, but it will feel like an eternity for me."

Kameko returned the look, knowing how her mother felt better than she did. She mounted the horse that they had prepared for her and her traveling partners and adjusted the reins in her hands. "I'll return at times, mother. Isao should have left a map for you, showing you our route should you ever wish to write us." She ended this with a smile, not knowing what to really show at such a comment.

Eiko nodded, understanding that was her daughter's way of showing that she cared. "I love you." She told her daughter, one last time.

"And I you."

With those words, Kameko and her companions set off on their journey. Kameko, for once, was not alone when on the road.


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

It wasn't until almost two years into her journey that she heard of him again. She had been traveling far and wide, learning many things. She had traveled to the edges of the continent, learning how to master her skills and herself. Isao had been diligent in her and Jun's training, making sure they didn't let their gifts go to waste. She had heard of him again when they entered the Land of Fire again. The news that her little group heard was that the monster had reformed, become a kind man.

 _That boy that turned into a beast at the Chuunin exams at that time? You're pulling my leg!_

 _No no, I swear! The boy has changed. Had a run-in with that loud blonde kid – what was his name again? Naruto! Now the boy is climbing his way up the ranks, making something of himself._

 _You don't say?_

 _I do! Rumor has it that he's aiming to become Kazekage._

 _Are you that surprised? He is the son of the previous Kazekage._

Kameko was never too fond of rumors, but she was surprised to hear this. The words actually seemed positive, if not skeptical of the subject. It pleased her that the locals were being positive as opposed to her last visit so long ago.

When they reached Konoha's gates they were greeted with smiles and a kind welcoming. The large village was having yearly festival in celebration of their renewed alliance with Suna that was formed two years past. So much had changed since she had been there. They left their mounts to be attended to by the guards, hoping that they would be able to find room in one of the inns to stay a few days.

"Kameko," Isao called her name. "Go to the Hokage, inform Lady Tsunade that we have arrived and would like to have a meeting with her, if she's available. Tell her we'll understand if she's too busy; I'm sure with the festival came visitors from Suna."

Kameko just nodded, she knew he would ask that of her. He always did when they stopped somewhere.

* * *

The Hokage's building was far larger than the leader's in her home country. Then again, many of the great nations she had visited were like this. She didn't have to wait long when she entered the building, the messenger bird Isao had sent ahead of them two days ago had arrived long ago and they were expected.

"Lady Tsunade is meeting with embassadors from Suna at the moment," the secretary informed her. "However, she said to send you in the moment you arrived." The woman gave Kameko a smile and a wave of her hand to show her to follow her to the Hokage's office.

The first time she saw him was then, in the Hokage's office. He was with others, a boy and a girl, not much older than she or he. The Hokage was sitting at her desk, with the trio of Suna visitors sitting in front of her. They had all turned to see who had entered the office, their quizzical looks obvious on their faces. A woman stood behind the Hokage, a small piglet in her arms, not seeming to be as surprised as the others in the room.

"Please excuse me, Lady Tsunade, Lord Kazekage. I do not mean to interrupt, but you gave orders to have the emissary from Hanagakure come immediately to you when she arrived." She bowed deeply to the leaders. Kameko bowed as well, intending to show respect.

"Excellent," the blonde woman said with a smile. "That will be all. Please don't allow any others to enter this room." With that her attention left the secretary, dismissing her. The woman left the room, leaving Kameko to stand there in the doorway. "Where are my manners? Shizune, would you please retrieve another chair for this young lady?"

The woman with the piglet and short black hair nodded, sat the pig down, and went into a back room, quickly returning with a chair. She sat the chair beside the younger woman already seated in front of the desk. Kameko hesitated taking the seat, but did so when the Hokage asked her to do so.

"Now," she started, "where were we again? Ah, right, the festival." She looked over the trio, addressing them mostly. "I once again thank you three for attending this yearly event, I know it's a long journey and it can be tiresome. So once this meeting is over I advise that you return to your rooms and rest for the remainder of the day, restore your energy." She smiled at the group. "Is there anything else that needs to be addressed?" She aimed this question to Shizune.

"My Lady, perhaps an introduction? I don't believe they have met before," Shizune instructed. She would be correct.

Kameko stirred in her chair. She was not used to the idea of being introduced to others, typically she would only meet Kages or leaders, never anyone else at the time. However, she supposed this was an exception, the woman who led her in did inform her that the Kazekage was in the room. But they all looked so young… Who was she to think such a thing, being trained to become a leader herself at such a young ago?

"Oh! My apologies," she stood up and indicated for her guests to do so as well. "Shall I have the honor or would you like to introduce yourselves?"

The older girl replied first. "No worries, Lady Hokage, we can introduce ourselves." She turned her attention to Kameko, a smile on her face. "My name is Temari, older sister to the Kazekage of Sunagakure. It's a pleasure," she said. Kameko shook the hand that Temari held out to her in greeting. She looked at the next one, the taller of the two boys.

"The name is Kankuro," he said with a hand held out and a large smile on his face. "No need for nicknames, just Kankuro will do." He adjusted the hood like hat on his head, showing brunette locks under it. She thought it strange that he would add that onto his introduction. She had not traveled to Suna yet, it was closer to the end of her journey that she would visit there, so she was not familiar with their customs.

All she knew to do was return the smile and a nod. She then turned her attention to the remaining boy. His features differed vastly from his siblings with hair as red as blood and eyes the color of the sea. He offered a stiffer hand to shake. It almost made her wonder if he was forcing himself to act friendly.

"Subaku no Gaara," he said simply. "Upcoming Kazekage of Sunagakure." His introduction was short, he said what he needed to say and that was it.

It was the first time she truly knew what he looked like. Her image of him had never been established, and so she couldn't be surprised when she did see him. You can't be surprised or disappointed if you don't have any expectations.

"It's a pleasure to be meeting such important people," she said. "My name is Kameko Hayashi. I hail from the Land of Flowers, a small country in the north east." She was unsure if she should tell of her reason for being here, but figured that she only would if it was requested of her. Not entirely sure what to do now, she gave another bow to the siblings. "I am grateful for having the chance to meet not just one, but two Kages during my visit in Konoha."

Lady Tsunade spoke then. "Miss Kameko here is to be the next leader of her country, an heir of sorts you might say." She explained. "She is here to be tutored in the ways of becoming a leader, it was fortunate that she arrived here at the time that this festival is being held, since she can now learn from both countries." She ended her explanation with a smile to the group.

"My apologies, Lady Hokage. I am unfortunately only here to learn from Konoha for the time being. It's greatly advised against to learn about different leaderships at the same time while I am on this journey." She looked to the Suna ambassadors. "I don't plan to visit The Land of Wind for another year. I apologize if this causes any inconveniences."

"None at all." Temari was the one to answer her. "It will give us time to prepare for your visit." She smiled at Kameko. "Should you change your mind, however, we'll be here during the festival. We're not hard to find." With that said, the trio bid their farewells and departed, deciding to take Tsunade's advice and resting for the rest of the day.

With the Hokage and her alone, she gave the message Isao originally sent her with and discussed details with her. When everything was worked out, Kameko left to find her teacher and cousin.

* * *

"How was the meeting?" Those were the first words Isao asked her when she found them at an inn farther from the planned festivity grounds.

Jun gave the man a look that read 'so soon?' and returned to unpacking his bags.

"Everything went well," she said. "Lady Tsunade wishes for us to meet for teachings after the festival has ended. She said it will only take three days beginning tomorrow. We'll be slightly behind schedule, but it shouldn't be too bad."

"She wasn't busy, was she?" Jun inquired. He often liked to hear the details of things that he missed out on.

She wasn't entirely sure how to answer. The Hokage had been busy meeting with the siblings from the desert, however the secretary had been told to bring her there immediately.

"Lady Tsunade was meeting with others, however invited me in when she heard of my arrival." She wondered if she should tell who it was she met. She figured that she might as well, Isao would find out sooner or later. "The Kazekage and his siblings were meeting with her."

Isao stopped what he was doing and gave her a stern look, trying to decide if she was pulling his leg. Then he shook his head, Kameko didn't tell jokes about people in power. "The Kazekage hmm? Is he reformed as the rumors say?" Isao knew she wasn't fond of gossip, but he was. He saw it as a form of information that he could decide later on was useful or not.

"He was stiff. Not hostile, but not friendly either." There wasn't much else to say about the boy. "He's close to our age. His siblings are both older."

Without anything else to take from it, Isao simply shrugged the matter off. It was no longer of use to him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Festival

"Kameko." Jun poked his head into the room she was staying in. "Do you have plans to attend the festival? I hear that people are supposed to dress in traditional clothing. You know, yukatas and the like."

She looked up from the book in her lap. She hadn't originally intended to go to the festival, but after having been invited to attend by the Hokage, she couldn't seem to find a reason not to go. It would been seen as rude at this point if she didn't.

"Is that so?" She asked. She looked at the page of her book one last time and closed it, deciding that there was no point in continuing reading it at the moment. "I don't have a yukata, only traveling clothes." Perhaps they should go out to buy one? She didn't want to look so… _foreign_ if she was to attend the festival.

"Ah! There is where you're in luck. Here, catch." Jun tossed the gently wrapped package he had carried in with him. Kameko looked at him, puzzled as to what this could be for. "Happy birthday, Kameko. We're going to have fun at the festival." With that, Jun took his leave.

She shook her head at her own self. She never forgot her birthday, she just didn't feel the need to bring it up when it came around. It was silly of Jun to get her something, she was only turning fifteen, nothing to celebrate. She could only assume that it was a yukata, basing off of the conversation they just had. Shrugging, she opened the package.

The yukata was floral patterned like most of them. The background color was black with flowers of varying species and shades of pink cluttered on it. The obi that would accompany the outfit was a darker shade of pink, matching the shadows in some of the flowers. Simple, like her. Jun was being considerate, not getting her a yukata that shared any colors with her mismatched eyes; she definitely would have refused to go then.

She decided to read her book again. Tomorrow was still quite some time away.

* * *

She had never worn a yukata before. She had no idea how she was supposed to put one on. But who could she ask for help?

It was to her fortune that Jun stopped by to see her when she was standing around with the formal wear, trying to figure out how to put it on properly.

"I thought you might need help," he said from the doorway. He had already gotten his own Yukata on. It was a simple charcoal gray, no noticeable patterns on it. The obi he had on was simply a sky blue, a nice contrast to the dark gray. "The woman at the shop showed me how to properly put it on, let me help."

Jun was a fast learner, he always had been. She always envied him for that, even though she had always been ahead of him with most things in her life. With deft hands he helped her put the yukata on, sliding her arms through the sleeves and adjusting the length to match her height. He then tucked the right side of the garment in, holding it in place while wrapping the left side over it. Holding the cloth in place, he took one of the koshi-himo from his mouth and tightly tied the loose garment in place. He adjusted the bulky cloth, then tied the second koshi-himo, looser this time.

"I need you to turn around," he said as he picked up the obi still laying on the bed. She turned for him and he wrapped the obi around her twice, making sure the himo ends were poking through, and tied the obi into a traditional bow. "I don't know how to make it fancy, but at least it's done, right?" She turned back around to face him and gave him a smile and a nod.

"Thank you, Jun." He just nodded a 'you're welcome' and left her to do what she needed.

She slid into the traditional shoes and did her hair up as best as she could. It wasn't magnificent, but it would do.

* * *

"Lady Hokage, it's a pleasure to meet you," Isao greeted himself to the woman, dressed in her light grey and dark green yukata. Isao himself had simply settled for black, including his obi. They had run into Tsunade at the festival, followed by her assistant Shizune, also adorning a black yukata, but with a purple obi tied around her waist. Kameko wasn't too fond of the color, but kept her tongue on the subject. "And what an honor it is to be able to partake in this joyous time of year. The festival is beautiful."

Isao was commonly known for flattering everyone that he met, but he wasn't lying when he said that the festival grounds were beautiful. Paper lanterns of many colors were strung up over the town, stalls lined the streets with games and food and everything in between. Kameko didn't think that she would have time to visit everything even with the three days she had to enjoy the festival.

"Thank you, Sir Isao. All of the villagers here and myself pride in this festival, even the Suna residents who visit us for this event are proud of it and the bond it grows every year." Tsunade was like many of the people back at her home, straight to the point and open. Her feelings were still mixed about that. "If you would allow your students to venture on their own, I have a few matters I wish to discuss."

Isao turned to the two and nodded, signaling for them to do as they pleased. "Meet back at the inn. Don't stay out later than you know would make me worry." With that said, he joined the two women and began to walk down the street.

Jun looked around excitedly, not sure what to pick first. He then looked at her, seeing if she had any preference. All she did was smile and shrug, allowing him to drag her along to the nearest food stand to taste whatever goodies they had.

* * *

It wasn't long after they had been left alone that a girl came to them. Her hair was short and pink, pinned back with accessories to look more formal for the festival. Her yukata was a creamy yellow with cherry blossom branches decorating it.

"Excuse me, would you happen to be Isao-sensei's students?" She smiled a friendly smile to the pair as they nodded. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm a student under Lady Tsunade, she asked me to show you two around the village for the festival. You must be Kameko," she said, offering her hand as a greeting.

Kameko shook hands with her and mumbled out a 'yes' before the girl introduced herself to Jun.

"It's funny," she started. They had walked down the road, leading to a place called Ichiraku Ramen. She said her teammate enjoyed going there often when he was still here. Like Kameko and Jun, he was also on a journey learning new things from his master. "Lady Tsunade told me that you were related, but your eyes are different colors." She turned to face them, lifting a questioning brow. "It's not uncommon for relatives to have different eye colors… but from what I understand your bloodline only has red as the natural eye color."

Kameko decided that the girl was too curious about things. She just looked away, trying to keep her face out of Sakura's eyesight, ashamed of the deformity. Jun glanced at her from the corner of his eye then addressed Sakura's question.

"While that's true, this subject is a… sensitive one. Neither of us would be comfortable discussing it. My apologies." He dipped a small bow before speaking again. "Is this the place you wanted to bring us?" He looked at the small building, taking in its features.

"Oh no, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked something like that."

She wasn't sure if Sakura had continued speaking or not. She and Jun had walked through the open doorway while she stayed behind. She was embarrassed now, she didn't want to be around the girl any longer, and so she went on her way to find some other activity to do.

* * *

She heard of him again when she ventured to a pond near the village. It was quiet over here, away from all of the noise and the villagers. More importantly, away from the questions. She was only easy with being asked questions by those she felt deserved to ask them.

She sat by the water's edge, not too concerned about whether or not she would get her yukata wet. She didn't plan on attending either of the two remaining days of the festival. It was no fun to her after the first time, which wasn't such a success in the first place. Reflective surfaces weren't always the best option to stare at for members of her clan, but sometimes it was preferred when they wanted to be alone in a sense.

She was just starting to lose focus of her surroundings and begin the trance when she heard the talking.

"It's a shame he decided to not come with us."

"I know. I really think he would have enjoyed it."

She had only heard the voices for the first time yesterday, but they were easily recognizable in the quiet of the night.

"Do you think he'll come tomorrow?"

There was a pause before the girl's voice responded. "I doubt it. He's trying, but it's still hard for him."

She shouldn't be hearing this conversation, she decided. She stood up, fully prepared to return to the village with the blaring sights and sounds. The pair of siblings, however, spotted her when she stood.

"Hey, it's that girl from the meeting."

"She has a name, Kankuro."

"I know that."

"Then act like it." Temari slapped his shoulder, nudging his yukata loose. Her yukata was a lavender, covered in a smoky effect to give it more depth, the obi a plain white. Kankuro's was a dark blue, plain and simple, with a black obi.

"Now I have to readjust it…" he complained.

"Kameko," Temari called out.

She paused and looked at the pair. "Yes?" She replied.

"What are you doing out here by yourself? Aren't you worried about being alone?" Temari seemed to be acting as a stand in older sister for her. All Kameko could answer with was a shake of her head. "Well, why don't you walk with us for a bit? We can get to know each other some, that way we can welcome you more warmly when you come to visit our home."

It didn't take long for Kameko to figure out who did most of the negotiating. She herself couldn't see anything wrong with taking a walk with the siblings. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

* * *

She returned to her room early that night. Isao and Jun had yet to return, but she was drained of energy and so needed to return. The Temari and her brother Kakuro had treated her to some dango and asked numerous questions.

 _What's your village like? Do you get many visitors? What about your family? Tell us about them!_

They too had been informed about her family's bloodline carrying the red eye trait, the trait that signified that they were born with the kekkei genkai. The one that turned the color deeper and colder, transforming the blood red to deep purple when activated.

When they asked about that was when she had decided that she was tired and needed rest. She politely thanked them for the food, repaying them the spent money, and departed their company.

She fell asleep quickly that night, not bothering to wait for her companions to return.


	4. Chapter 4: The Breakfast

She woke up earlier than she expected to the next morning. She wasn't sure when Jun and Isao had returned, and wasn't too concerned with that problem either. It was still early in the morning and all she wanted to do was get something to eat. She wasn't really sure what would be open at this time of day, if anything was, and so decided to eat two of the apples that they had laying in the kitchen of their rented apartment.

The apartment had two bedrooms, and since there was three of them that meant someone had to sleep on the sofa in the living room. Jun had offered, since he was male and younger than Isao was. Kameko had to tiptoe past him when she got to the kitchen for her snack.

She knew after finishing the apples that she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep at that point, so instead she decided to go out, back to the pond that she had spent some time at last night. If she was lucky, she wouldn't be bothered by anyone.

She went to her room and changed out of her night clothes and into her regular ensemble. A dark gray shirt with a high collar – to cover her neck better should anyone be aiming for it – that buttoned from the edge of the collar to right below her bust. This made it easier to slip on and off, since the bottom of the shirt extended to form a skirt like appearance. Practically a dress with high slits up the thighs, if one looked at it long enough. To keep her legs covered and protected, she wore regular shinobi pants. Typically, there would also be a kunai pouch strapped to her thigh, but she didn't see any reason why she would need to use such a thing during festival times. Once she had finished changing, she pulled her hair into a tie and headed out the door, trying her best not to awaken her cousin.

* * *

Kameko returned to the almost exact spot that Temari and Kankuro had found her the night before. She knelt down in front of the pond and stared out over it. She didn't want to look directly down, to see her own reflection in the still pool. Once she did, she wasn't sure just how long she could go without entering that dangerous state of focus. She hadn't used any of her chakra in the last day or two, so it had built up, but she wasn't wanting to risk it without someone being there with her.

She took a deep breath and released it as an even deeper sigh. If only she hadn't broken the law, then she wouldn't have to be as concerned. If only she didn't know what would happen. If only she knew _when_. She shook the thoughts from her mind, there was nothing that could change this now. The only thing that could change that is if she had been wrong, which is rare for her bloodline.

"So this is where you were." Kameko turned around to see Jun standing a few paces behind her. It was possible that she had woken him up, but Jun was a heavy sleeper so it wasn't very likely. "What are you doing out here so early in the morning?" he asked with a chuckle. He walked over, plopping down next to her.

"I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep," she said. Her focus was now entirely on him. She didn't want to admit that she was worrying about the past again. He always seemed to become angry rather than concerned.

"Huh," was his only response. "Well, you did get back a lot sooner than me and Isao sensei. So I guess you got more sleep than we did." He scratched his head before propping his chin on his hand.

"So why are you up? It's odd for you to have gotten that little sleep and be awake." She couldn't help but think something important had happened.

Well, as she soon found out, it wasn't necessarily important. "Well, two people came looking for you. Not really sure who they are, but they said they're from Suna. They said that you seemed to not be feeling well last night and came back early. They were concerned and wanted to check on your health." He chuckled, continuing with "Who would have thought someone would come to check on you so soon after meeting you, huh?"

To Jun, this was amusing. It was odd for people to warm up to her, since it was odd for her to warm up to people. So for two people, strangers really, to come and ask after her, it was in fact strange. And Jun loved to laugh at strange things.

"And the boy! He had his face all painted in this purple paint. It also looked kind of funny." Jun snickered between sentences. "Oh, but not in a bad way! It was pretty cool." He was wary of possibly making fun of friends of Kameko's, he didn't want to drive them away.

She thought this over for a moment, trying to decide what to do. With one last glance at the water, she let out a sigh. The wind was blowing now and so the previously still surface was now rippling in the breeze. "I don't have plans today. We could pay them a visit if you're wanting to meet them properly." Kameko was sure Jun would want to take her up on her offer, he was always eager to make new friends. The more friends he had, the more people he had to buy him food.

* * *

Temari answered the knock that came early that morning. She wasn't expecting anyone to come for a visit today, and knew damn well that neither of her brothers had invited anyone over. Well, perhaps Kankuro had, but the time of day would have been odd for a visit. What really surprised her was the fact that it was Kameko and the boy they had met just an hour before when they went to ask after her.

"Hey, Kankuro, come look. It's Kameko!" She waved to her brother on the couch, trying to get him to come over quickly. He gave a laugh as he came over, telling her "I told you she wasn't sick!"

"What can we do for you two?" Temari asked.

Kameko bowed a short bow to the slightly older girl, showing her gratitude. "I wanted to thank you for asking about my health. It means a great lot to me that the siblings of the future Kazekage is so caring of someone they have recently met." She lifted her head to give a shy smile to Temari. "This is my cousin Jun, we're traveling together with our sensei." She gestured to Jun, nudging him slightly, so he would also bow to the siblings.

"You came all this way just for that?" Kankuro questioned. "Well, have you two eaten breakfast yet? Might as well join us!"

"Excellent! We'd both really like that." Jun was never one to say no to free food. "Come on in Kameko, it would be rude to refuse their offer.

 _Oh how rash you can be…_ she thought. _You don't even know their names._ "Yes, thank you. That's very kind of you." Kameko followed them inside and into the kitchen. Temari sat her down at the end of the table, opposite of where usually the head of the table would sit. Kameko was about to thank her again before Temari shushed her, saying that it was a hassle to have to tell her "you're welcome" every time she was thanked. She said the best way to thank her was to share the meal with them happily.

"Kankuro, kindly go fetch our little Gaara for me, would you?" Temari said sweetly. "Tell him we have guests, so to come down looking presentable!" And with that, she went to get plates.

Jun, sitting to the left of Kameko at the six person table, flashed her a smile. "These friends of yours sure are nice, huh? You said these were the siblings to the future Kazekage?" She nodded. "Huh, makes you wonder what the actual guy is like… I bet he's as friendly as his brother and sister." Jun smiled and crossed his arms triumphantly, confirming his assumption on his own without even bothering to ask Kameko if he was right or not.

The thought of Gaara being as friendly as Temari or Kankuro brought a small smile to her face. Sure, she didn't know the trio very well, but anyone, especially a stranger, could tell that they're much different compared to him.

The three siblings happened to all come to the table at once, Kankuro and Temari taking opposite sides from each other, and Gaara taking the spot at the head of the table. "Well, do ahead and eat," Temari said.

* * *

Breakfast went by slowly for Kameko. Jun had all sorts of questions for the siblings, who they were exactly, how old they all were, what they were like, what their village was like, everything. Jun always liked to get to know people, unlike Kameko who never liked to form relationships with others. Isao told her she should do as Jun does with befriending others, especially those in power as it might come in handy in her future. She always scoffed at the irony of his words.

It wasn't long before Jun had run out of questions that they – Temari and Kankuro that is, since Gaara was not much for conversation – started asking their own. Most of them were similar, and Jun was happy to give them answers. It was when they were cut off that Kameko began to be uncomfortable.

"Yours eyes. Why are they different from your cousin's?" It was the first thing Gaara had asked Jun through the whole meal.

It was the first time she realized she didn't like him. Kameko's face flushed, and she shot a look at Jun. _Please… Don't say._ Jun recognized the look and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Perhaps this is something we could talk about at another time." Was his answer. "Hey, how about we meet up at the festival today and maybe we can talk some more?" He flashed the siblings a smile and Temari agreed to the meeting. "Great! Well, I think it's about time that we head back, Isao is probably worried about us. Thanks so much for breakfast, we really appreciate it."

Kameko said nothing, only stood and bowed to them. She rushed out the door, hoping the air outside was cool so her face would no longer be obviously red. _Like hell I'll tell them such a thing._


	5. Chapter 5: The Question

She sat on the couch in the apartment living room, her chin resting one hand a book in the other. In truth, she wasn't particularly too interested in what she was reading, she couldn't even remember the title of the book. Her mind was still lingering on the events that had happened earlier this morning, it was frustrating her. Sure, she was used to people asking questions about her mutation eventually (it seemed people couldn't help but want to know, for whatever reason), but never had someone been so straightforward about it before, they would always build up to the question, rather than come storming in with it.

The possibility that the future Kazekaga could be that brash never even crossed her mind, and the reason why was because she had formed expectations of him from those rumors she heard two years ago. While her impression wasn't based off of them entirely, she did give way to them in what she might expect. But now she didn't know what to expect. All of this was so frustrating for her.

Kameko let out a short, frustrated sigh and snapped the book closed. She was not prepared to meet with the siblings again. Jun, sitting in a chair across from her chuckled.

"Trouble focusing?" he asked.

"What could ever would make you think that?" she breathed hastily.

"You just seemed to be out of it is all. You still frazzled about earlier?"

Kameko turned her face away, a small frown on her face.

"They're going to be even more curious now. We might as well tell them, so they'll be prepared for when we get there next year. It won't hurt to talk about it, even if you're ashamed of it. Talking heals, Kameko."

She knew Jun was right, but she still didn't like it. Sometimes it seemed like he was the one who was supposed to be taking over for her mother and not her.

She was silent for some time before she finally nodded in defeat and opened her book back up. Her eyes still weren't focusing on the words, barely registering the letters or even the pages. Jun stood up and strolled over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps you would have an easier time focusing on your book if it wasn't upside down," he whispered. With a pat on her shoulder and a satisfied laugh, he left her sitting there, her face becoming flushed with embarrassment again that day. Before her turned to go into the bathroom, he called back over his shoulder for her to go ahead and get ready, since the two of them with Isao would be meeting the siblings at the festival grounds to go to dinner soon.

* * *

They were dressed in their yukatas again, the only new one being Gaara's, since he had refused to participate in the festival yesterday. Today, he had no excuse and neither did she. His yukata was a simple red with a small gold obi.

Jun had tried to persuade her into dressing her hair up, Isao had also tried to prod her (he mostly liked to take Jun's side when it meant picking on her), however she had refused. He almost talked her into it when he reminded her that they were meeting with a Kage, but she reminded him that they had already met Lady Tsunade in much less formal attire.

Isao had decided that they would eat at the local barbecue restaurant, insisting that it would be nice if they weren't too formal with each other (after Kameko had convinced him that there was no need for it). And so now here they were, sitting at a large round table, Isao sitting between her and Jun, Gaara sitting between Temari and Kankuro, the girls sitting practically beside each other and the boys sitting together.

If she thought hard enough, Kameko was sure she could think of a much more embarrassing moment in her life, however she was far too caught up in this moment to really think properly. Jun was busy talking between their guests and Isao, making sure that there wasn't any long awkward silences that could potentially bring up questions better left not asked.

"So, Isao when do you and your students expect to be coming to visit our home?" Temari inquired.

"Oh, not for another six months at least. We'll be here for a few months I would say and then we have a few stops before hand." He paused to take a sip of his sake. "But don't worry, we'll definitely send word to you before we arrive." He sent the siblings a smile and two of the three returned them.

Gaara sat there in silence so far, his hands clasped together and covering his mouth, studying everyone at the table. Perhaps at this point he realized that Isao wasn't related to her and Jun, that his eyes were a nice forest green, no where near the shade of red that Jun had that matched her left iris.

It irked her, the fact that neither Isao or Jun had to deal with odd stares or prying questions. But she dealt with it, and she tried her best to smile a friendly smile. But sometimes it was too troublesome for her and she would look to Jun for help.

She was brought back from her thoughts when Jun starting grabbing food from the grill in the center of the table, piling it on his plate. She picked up her chopsticks and swatted his hand away from the grill.

"Save some for the rest of us, dear cousin." She shot him a look that said 'or you'll be dealing with me' and his only response for her was a smirk.

Jun let out a large laugh followed by a taunt. "Kameko may seem shy but she's really ruthless. She treats her poor cousin so badly." He feigned wiping a non-existent tear from his face and continued snickering at his own humor, being joined in by Kankuro and Isao. Temari only smiled, enjoying the show with dinner.

 _This is going to be a long dinner after all,_ Kameko thought.

* * *

They had finished eating and were filling the space in with idle conversation. She was actually having a rather enjoyable time, even adding in her own words on occasion. While she didn't talk as much as most of her party guests, she did talk more than someone else.

The conversation they were having had finally faded out in laughter, everyone catching their breath. Jun had been telling them of some odd adventure of his where he ended up making a fool out of himself, which he seemed to pride himself on. It was the next conversation topic that she had been dreading all night that made her frown.

"We're sorry about whatever we did this morning to make you run away, Kameko." It was Kankuro who had addressed her.

Dammit, why did they have to bring this up now? Why with Isao around? They had almost made it through the whole night without this being brought up, and she knew she would have to talk now. 'You should have no weaknesses', Isao always told her. 'The only one to blame for this is you. Own up to it, let it make you stronger.' She couldn't understand why something so shameful should be something to make her proud.

"Oh? Something happened? Surely nothing too wrong or else Kameko would have absolutely refused to let us have dinner together." Isao liked knowing everything going on. She could see the annoyance on his face for not being informed of the morning's events in total. "Please, do tell."

Kankuronand Temari shared a look, unsure if they should actually say something. However, it was Gaara who intervened, not seeming to care about the awkward silence.

"We were simply wanting to know the story behind the odd coloration of her right eye. Her left one matches her cousin's, while her right is... Odd, to say the least." Kameko turned her face away. Did he even know how rude he was being?

Isao couldn't help but laugh at this. "Kameko! You were upset about such a question?" Her sensei turned to look at her, only to drop his smile when he saw her. He knew she was ashamed, and immediately regretted making it seem like something to small to their guests. "Ah you must forgive me. I forget she isn't as easy going as others. However, Kameko, I have told you time and again that you can't let this bother you. Let it strengthen you, don't be ashamed." He paused to give an encouraging squeeze to her shoulder. "Go on, tell them."

She glared down at the table, angry at herself for coming. _No getting out of this now,_ she thought. Kameko dropped the glare and looked up at the siblings.

"Fine," she hissed. "Im leaving afterward, though. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

And so she answered their question.


	6. Chapter 6: The Answer

**A/N:** This chapter is rather dialogue heavy, so I hope that's okay! It's also a shorter chapter than what I normally post, but I think that can be forgiven. c: Since I find reading and writing about people training (since it can get really repetitive really fast), expect there to be a time skip between their training and their departure! Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

She took a deep breath, trying to delay the explanation. A comforting look from her cousin encouraged her to begin.

"My family, like many others, have a kekkei genkai. Ours work via our eyes, so it is a dōjutsu. Unlike many others, it is a rather passive power." She paused to take a look at her mentor, only receiving a nod in return to continue. "However, it is a very profitable power as well. Many nations and people of wealth ask for our assistance.

"It's activated when we stare into reflective surfaces. Mirrors, glass, water. Sometimes even another person's eyes if you're skilled enough and can focus long enough, it's rarely been done like that before. We go into a trance like state, our eyes gloss over and the irises become a deep purple." Her right hand absentmindedly brushed the skin under her right eye, thinking of how it was the wrong shade now. "We see things, sometimes we hear things, sometimes both. It's all circumstantial, it's different for each user. We can see the past," she paused to swallow, "and we can see the future.

"The past is easier to see, since they are events that have already happened. Historians often like to come to us for help, while others believe us to be fakes, only out to get their money. The future… is difficult to say the least. It drains us the most, and we only see one of many different possibilities. It also drains our energy much faster. It's difficult for us…"

Kameko looked up to see all eyes on her. Oh how she hated to be stared at, but it couldn't be helped. Not right now at least.

"That's… amazing! I had no idea. I mean, of course we knew that your bloodline had power, but we never imagined something like this." Temari propped her chin in her hand, trying to absorb everything she had heard so far.

"I would call it useful over powerful," Kameko added.

"Okay, but that doesn't tell us much about your situation…" Kankuro's question died off, leaving the sentence up in the air.

She nodded, she knew she hadn't fully explained yet. "There is an exception to what we can and can't witness. While it isn't impossible, it changes the viewer's life." She gulped. "We are warned against witnessing a person's death. While the prediction is on average eighty percent correct, it has negative repercussions." Her eyes trailed back down to the table, wanting to avoid contact.

"The seer can no longer dream. When they try to use their power, all they can see now is death, nothing else. And their irises… become this." Kameko gestured to her own eyes. "The mismatched colors, one the original pure red, the other a corrupt purple. Nothing like the amethyst color that presides when we see." She could feel the heat coming to her face, water forming in the corners of her eyes.

Now they knew. She had witnessed something she was not meant to, done what was frowned upon in her country. She didn't expect strangers to fully understand why she felt so embarrassed, so disgraced by this fact.

Kameko was ready to leave. She looked to Isao for permission, hoping he would be sympathetic. She was sadly mistaken when he shook his head. She knew she had to stay, answer their questions. How could she face her people with her head held high when she couldn't even make eye contact with these people?

"Whose death did you see?" She had expected the question, and wasn't even surprised that it was Gaara who asked. He seemed to be the least affected by her confession, not seeming to have really cared.

She swallowed the tears back, refusing to let them spill. Her face still red, she made eye contact with him, making sure not to falter with her gaze.

"I saw my own death," she said flatly. "And if I'm correct, I won't live past 20. As I said before, the chances of the prediction being true is rather high." A sardonic smile came to her face, as it always did when she discussed this. Without waiting for the inevitable 'why', she went on to explain her reasoning behind such a stupid act.

"I was twelve and I was just learning how to actually use my abilities. My teachers had bragged about what a fast learner I was, how well I did at divining," she paused and shot a look at Isao. Was that regret showing through his eyes? "I don't blame them, they were right. I was a fast learner. But I was also a cocky one. They didn't even think to see if I would try something so reckless. It was near dawn, I decided that would be the best time since there wouldn't be much interfering with the pond outside in the courtyard. It took a lot of time and energy, but I saw it." She finally looked away, her voice was beginning to strain.

"It burned, seeing it. Physically that is. I could feel my eyes burning, but it was too late to stop what I had started. Isao sensei and my mother could hear me screaming and came running to find me. They knew what I had done before I could even get the chance to explain."

Silence filled the table, quite the contrast to the boisterous noise surrounding them. Kameko could feel their eyes on her, could feel the sympathy.

"I don't want your pity though," she sighed and stood from the table. "I don't regret it, now I can be prepared. I won't waste my time while I'm alive. I can achieve things I wouldn't have even begun to think about if I hadn't known."

"Kameko?" Jun started to stand, intending to follow her. She held up a hand.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm very tired now and I would like to go lie down. Thank you for the meal." With that said, she bowed to her dinner guests and left the restaurant.

As most nights, Kameko couldn't recall when she fell asleep, and she didn't dream again that night. She had lied when she said she didn't regret it. She missed dreaming.

* * *

Kameko avoided going to the festival on the last day. She didn't want to interact with people more than she had to before her training with Lady Tsunade would begin. So when Jun invited her to go out with him and a few of the locals, she politely refused.

* * *

The three of them were standing in the lobby of the Hokage's building, waiting to be seen by Lady Tsunade. Today they would begin their training. They were told that the girl named Sakura that Kameko had met two days ago would be joining them, as she was apprenticing under the Hokage. Isao saw no issue with it, since it wouldn't interfere with their schedule.

For the next six months, Konoha would be their home. For the next six months, she didn't have to focus on anything but adapting her skills, learning how to be a proper leader, and being able to keep a steady mind.

For the next six months, she could pretend that she would live much longer than was expected.


	7. Chapter 7: The Departure

A heavy sigh escaped Kameko's lips. Today would be the last day that her small group would be in Konoha. They would be leaving tomorrow morning, planning to travel around for a few months before beginning to make their way to the Land of Wind.

She had grown to like Konoha. The atmosphere was peaceful here, it was calming. People didn't seem to really notice her here and she liked that. When she was here before she started her training, the village had been attacked and everyone was on alert. She was able to relax here now. She was going to miss it here.

Training for Kameko had been a nice break from her worries. She was able to learn under Lady Tsunade and was taught how to become a healer. Her skills were still those of an apprentice, seeing as she only had a few months to learn, but she knew how to focus her chakra to heal wounds and help keep the skin from scarring. Learning how to heal was what Kameko did while Jun focused on honing his kekkei genkai. Kameko hadn't trained with her power ever since the incident, there would be no point since she wouldn't see anything that she would perceive as useful.

Aside from that, the duo had worked on their weaponry skills, building muscle, agility, the works. Lady Tsunade also had Shizune teach them what she knew about diplomacy, to help for when they would take over Kameko's mother's position. It would be a team effort to some extent.

* * *

Kameko was preparing breakfast when Isao and Jun joined her. The silence between them was mutual. None of them really liked leaving after staying in one place for so long, but they knew they had to. And so the silence stretched into breakfast and stayed until it was time for them to leave to meet Tsunade and the others for dinner.

* * *

They were meeting in the Hokage's residence, in a dining hall that was reserved for large events, or in this case a dinner that was reserved as a goodbye party. Kameko was unused to this kind of treatment, so she was glad when it was also a way for them to welcome home a ninja who had been away for some time now.

The blonde haired boy had introduced himself as Naruto. He was a little too... Much, for Kameko, but he and Jun got along instantly. Both boys were rowdy and loud, making up most of the noise that filled up the room. Kameko made small talk with the others there, shinobi their age that she had grown to be fond of while she was there. She had particularly gotten along with a girl named Hinata. Like Kameko, Hinata was set to be the next head of her family. Hinata was a shy girl in a differing way from Kameko. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but whatever it was it made Kameko want to protect her, not that Hinata couldn't take care of herself. She had proven time and again that she was a worthy fighter.

However, Hinata had never mentioned her infatuation for the blonde haired ninja that was being celebrated along with her. Kameko couldn't hide the smile that formed on her lips as she brought her drink up to sip at.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Her questioned had startled Hinata, as the other girl swung around so quickly she almost hit the person sitting beside her with her long dark hair.

"What?" She gasped out. Hinata brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she always did when embarrassed.

"You know what I mean. You like Naruto, don't you? Why don't you tell him?" She sat the cup down and watched her cousin who was arm wrestling his new friend.

The look of uncertainty on Hinata's face pinched at Kameko's emotions. How horrible it must be to feel so deeply for someone but not be able to tell them how you feel. She was almost thankful she would never have the chance to experience that.

"He doesn't feel the same way," Hinata stated simply. "He's in love with Sakura. I couldn't force my feelings on him." She looked down at her lap, trying to hide the red that overtook her face.

Kameko placed a supportive hand over Hinata's and gave a generous smile, a rare one.

"He'll come around," she said. "I know he will." Hinata looked at her with shock, then smiled and nodded, seeming to have new hope.

The night continued on, drinks being passed around, any alcohol avoiding those who weren't quite yet of age. It was well past midnight when Kameko with Jun and Isao left the party to return to their apartment for the last time.

Kameko laid down in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was finding it hard to fall asleep tonight and blamed it on the nerves of having to begin traveling again tomorrow. Perhaps she would come to visit Konoha again after all of her training was done. Her last stop was Suna after all, and in a few months time after she turned sixteen she would be there. Instead of that cheering her up though it only caused her to frown. It was still another six months before her birthday and then she would be in Suna for just as long, so that meant at least another year before she could return here. She let out a sigh to match the one she released this morning and rolled over onto her side.

Eventually, she did find sleep.

* * *

 _Everything was blue. A dirty, dark blue, the air rippling like waves all around her. The air was thick and she found it hard to breathe. She could hear somewhere behind her something pulsating, could feel the energy coming from it. But no matter where she turned to find the source, she couldn't see it._

 _"Hello?" She called out. Surely this wasn't what she thought it was. Surely she wasn't dreaming._

 _She could have sworn she heard a voice calling for her from the energy. But she just couldn't find it, she couldn't find **them**. Her head whipped back and forth, trying desperately to get a hold of it._

 _"Please..." The voice called out._

 _"I'm trying!" She yelled. "Where are you? I can't find you," her voice cracked partly on 'you'. If she could just find them..._

 _Something within the rippling blue caught her eye. Something fuzzy, she couldn't quite make out its shape. But she just **knew** that this was the person calling out for her, knew this is where the puslating power was coming from. She started to run to it, but found herself falling, falling too fast to stop and catch herself. _

* * *

She woke up screaming. Isao was there within seconds, followed by Jun. Her throat was raw and she knew the scream that had released from it was blood curdling. Isao was pushing her hair from her face, asking Jun to bring a cold wet cloth to wipe her face off, he steadied her in her bed, helping her sit upright. Kameko was sweating despite the cold air around her.

She finally heard him speaking to her. "Kameko dear, what in the world is happening? What is wrong?" She didn't understand what he was saying at first, she heard the words but they didn't register. A squeeze to her shoulder and a shake of her head brought her back to reality.

"I... I think I was dreaming." Her throat was dry and raspy as she spoke and was so thankful when she saw Jun return with water and a wet cloth. Isao began to wipe her face off and she drank greedily. "I don't understand, I shouldn't be able to dream. But this was odd, it felt _real_ , like it was actually happening. Or would happen. I don't know," she rasped.

Isao was silent, his hand ran over his face, trying to help him focus. "I believe it was just a fluke of some sort..." he started. "Is this the first time this has happened?" She nodded. "Then we won't worry about it too much right now, we'll be patient and deal with it when we return home, I'm sure your mother will know something about this." He gave her a smile and squeezed her shoulder before returning to his room.

Jun lingered behind, staying in the room. He moved closer to her, a frown on his face. "He knows something," he whispered. "He's just not telling us." He went between staring at the door and at her. "Do you need to me stay with you?"

She shook her head and pushed his shoulder. "I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't need big bad Jun to save me from nightmares anymore," she chuckled. "I'll be fine, go back to bed." She watched him nod and leave, saying a goodnight before heading back to bed.

Kameko was hesitant to actually go back to sleep that night, but she knew that she would have to so she could be well rested for the journey back home. It would be a break from her lessons, and she was very happy to be going home to see her mother again.

When she fell asleep that night she didn't dream again.

* * *

She woke up tired and her dis-colored eye hurt her. Her hand went up to cover it, blocking out the light that was streaming in through the window. The sun was just rising and she knew they would be leaving soon.

When she walked through to the living room she saw that Isao and Jun had already gotten everything packed and were finishing making breakfast.

"Ah, we were just about to come and wake you to eat. Come on and sit down and once we're all done we'll head out." Kameko did as Isao instructed and started eating, trying to avoid eye contact. "Your eye looks strained, are you feeling fine?"

She looked to Jun whose face said ' _told you so'_ and nodded at Isao. "It's sore, but that's all. I should be fine to travel."

The rest of the meal was spent in silence. They eventually cleared the dishes, grabbed their belongings and headed for the village gates. There they met with Tsuande, Shizune, Sakura, Naruto, and the man named Jaraiya who said he had been training Naruto the time they were gone. Kameko thanked Tsunade for allowing them to stay in her village and to be under her tutorage, and thanked Sakura and Shizune for assisting as well. They all bowed to show their respect, returned the keys to their temporary home, and mounted their horses.

They said their final goodbyes and finally left the place they called home for the last six months. It would be just a few days before they made it back to their real home.

* * *

Kameko couldn't explain why she felt so tired as she and her companions entered the village gates of her home. To her, the trip had felt twice as long as it really was. She hadn't had that dream again, if you could even call it a dream. The contents of the dream still plagued her mind and it practically drove her crazy trying to decipher it, but Jun, who noticed how bothered she was, had told her that worrying over it wouldn't help anyone. So far it had only caused her to be restless.

"Kameko!" Her gaze shot up to the voice that called out from her. Seeing the owner of the voice she quickly dismounted her horse, almost getting her foot stuck in the stirrup, and ran to her mother. She almost melted in her arms, feeling so relieved to finally be home and to not have to worry any longer while she was home. She would only be home a week before traveling again, but she would definitely make the time they spent together worth while.

"Mother," she breathed. As she inhaled she got a large whiff of chamomile, the scent her mother often used. It was so calming to her. She could feel her mother chuckling, running her hand over Kameko's hair, enjoying how childlike her daughter was in that moment.

"Welcome home," her mother said. "Let's get you a bath and a hot meal, then we can talk about your journey so far, yeah?"

* * *

 **A/N: Oh man, I know this chapter jumps around a teeny bit, but I really wanted to start getting to the meat of this! I really hope the dream scene is okay, and hopefully it hints well enough at what's happening. If not, I'll still be happy! Thanks all for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Talk

"That is... Rather odd. I'm actually baffled by this. Isao, what are your thoughts on this matter?" Eiko was pacing back and forth in her office, clearly irritated. Kameko and Isao had just completed their report of their journey so far and the most recent events with Kameko's "dream" had been rather concerning to her.

"I'm not entirely sure what to make of the situation, madam. It's a strange phenomena that I don't know how to explain. Kameko shouldn't be able to dream, not since her accident all those years ago." He seemed to be trying to decipher exactly what this could mean. Surely she couldn't be actually dreaming? It's technically impossible, so how was it that she had had that experience?

"Kameko, nothing different has happened as of late, correct?" He questioned.

She nodded her head and finally spoke up. "My routines, eating habits, and sleep cycles have all been consistent. The only recent change was the leaving of Konoha, however I doubt this has anything to do with that. I've been preparing myself to leave there ever since we arrived, seeing as I knew it wouldn't be a permanent thing."

If anyone was more confused by the recent 'dream' (if it couldn't even be called such a thing), it was definitely Kameko. She had been the one to experience it. She had been the one to fear it.

Ever since that event she seemed to have trouble falling asleep at night. Every night she would lay away, wondering if those images would repeat themselves and every night she hoped and prayed that they wouldn't. So far she had been lucky, since it seemed to be a one time only thing.

Her mentor had seemed the most troubled, however. She assumed that this was because Isao had been left in charge of taking care of her. Surely he never wanted her to come into harm's way in any way, shape, or form, so this too would prove to be stressful on him.

Kameko hadn't realized that she had zoned out until her mother had called her name. "Kameko!"

She made eye contact with her, her own orbs glazed over with thought. "Yes, mother?"

"It seems that we don't have any answers for now... I'm sorry about that, dear." A frown graced her face. Eiko surprisingly looked young, despite her being a year or two older than Isao. "Please, let either of us know should this event ever occur again. Until then we can't do anything but write it off as a fluke of some kind." She held her chin in her hand, eyes spacing out in thought. "I'll continue to investigate this and discuss with the elders. Surely they'll have some input that will give us some enlightenment."

Kameko nodded, understanding the answer. She hadn't expected her mother to have a real answer - no one did. It was a phenomena that it happened in the first place. "Thank you, mother. May I be excused?"

Eiko gave an approving nod to her daughter and turned back to Isao and the few documents she had sprawled on her desk. Although Kameko was done for the day, her mother was far from it.

She repressed a sigh as she stood and left the office. Her mother's job was not something she wasn't looking forward to inheriting. Obviously she was grateful to be born in the position of nobility, but it wasn't what she _wanted_.

But even though Kameko knew what she didn't want, she had no clue what she actually desired. She had hoped that her travels so far would have enlightened her, but so far they hadn't. And they wouldn't be continuing for another three weeks. The thought of staying so still after traveling for almost three years wasn't pleasant to her. She was used to the life of a nomad, always moving, never staying still. However, she wouldn't let her wandering soul overtake her responsibility. It was her duty to become a leader, and so she must prepare to become one.

She got back to her home just after seven. Most families would have already had dinner by now or were sitting down to. Her dinners usually consisted of going to Jun's to eat with him and his parents and younger siblings. They always welcomed her to their table, she was family after all. But tonight she wasn't hungry. Tonight she just wanted to sleep and _stay_ asleep. She didn't want to stay up all night in fear of waking up breathless and in a cold sweat again.

 _I need to relax_ , she told herself. _Perhaps a bath would help calm my nerves_. With that, she went to the bathroom that joined to her bedroom and began to strip.

The tub was more akin to a sunken in basin. She liked it this way, it was easier to relax and lay her head back to rest on the ledge. Now fully undressed, she turned on the faucet to let hot water begin to fill up the tub. While she waited for it to fill up, she walked over to the short mirror hanging over the sink and pulled her hair into a high bun.

As usual when she caught her own eyes she couldn't help but stare. There they were, the reminders that she saw every day. That everyone saw every day. The reminders that she had committed a taboo within her clan, that she had broken a vow and misused her own powers. She couldn't help but to glare at her own reflection. Had she been younger she would have smashed the damn thing. Broken it into a hundred pieces. But she had learned that no matter how many mirrors she shattered, no matter how many reflections she tried to destroy, she couldn't change what had happened.

* * *

She had only been in the tub for a few minutes, lavender incense burning in the background to calm her nerves, when the knock came at her door. A frustrated sigh left her lips. She _really_ didn't like being disturbed after she retired to her room.

"Who is it?" she called out, letting out a huff to herself.

"It's me," the muffled voice came through the door.

A sharp laugh came from her throat. "How descriptive," she replied. "May I have a name?"

She definitely heard the irritated groan on the other side of the door. "It's Jun. I'm coming in, okay?"

Kameko didn't bother replying, Jun would do as Jun pleased. The only people who could ever stop him effectively were his mother and Isao, neither of which were there. How fortunate for Jun.

"I'm taking a bath, so don't come in the bathroom," she warned. She wasn't too sure if Jun wouldn't actually listen. She was aware that Jun knew that she liked her baths with enough bubbles to almost overtake the tub, so he would know there was no chance of seeing his cousin indecently.

Jun entered the bathroom anyway, just as she had predicted, and sat down on the bench that connected to the wall, in case she ever needed to sit. He sat, and he waited.

Fortunately, Jun was never as patient as she was. "Well?" he started. "Are you going to tell me what the hell happened? Did they figure it out?"

Kameko lifted her head up from where she was resting it on the edge of the tub and turned around so she could lean her arms there instead. Luckily for both of them, nothing below her armpits were exposed.

"If we had discovered anything, don't you think one of us would have sent word to you?" The look he gave her said all he needed - "no". She huffed, finding her patience for everything to be rather short today. "We didn't figure anything out. We're just as clueless as we were when it first happened."

Now it was Jun's turn to huff. It was possible he was hoping more than she was that they might have figured something out, or even gotten pointed in the right direction. _Anything_ really. Jun always hoped to solve mysterious, he didn't like to leave things unfinished.

She frowned when he started to fidget with his hands. He only did that when he was worried, and by the way he kept picking at callouses and trying to smooth one hand on the other, she could tell her was completely stressed by this whole incident. Perhaps he was even more afflicted by it than she was. He had always been the worrying type.

"Don't frown," he snipped at her. "It just makes me worry even more because it makes me think you're worrying. So please."

All that did was deepen her frown. Surely he wasn't blaming her for him picking at himself?

"I'm getting out, please leave," she spat at him.

He froze for a second, not used to being the target of her venom. With a small and childish "hmph" he stood up and returned to her bedroom. She knew he would be waiting out there. He was no where near done talking with her.

With the bathroom now empty, so climbed out of the tub, pulling the stopper to the drain out with her, and walked to the cabinet that held her towels. She wrapped one around her body and went to sit where Jun had been only moments ago.

Kameko took a deep breath, relishing in the small moment of quiet that shouldn't wouldn't be able to have until he left. And Jun was hard to get rid of if he wanted to be.

Minutes later she finally stood and exchanged the towel she had for the robe that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door.

"A moment, if you will," she said as she walked out into her room, robe fully secured. She went to her dresser, grabbing clothes to change into and returned to the bathroom to change. Finally, she emerged from the bathroom, clothed and pink in the face from the heat of the bathroom. "Okay, I'm decent. Feel free to carry a conversation now."

Jun snorted at her as she sat down on the other side of the bed. His face softened right after. "Kameko," he began. "You know I'm only worried about you. That _dream_ or whatever the hell it was shouldn't have happened. You shouldn't have had to gone through that. It's not... right."

If there was one thing Jun was, it was caring. Perhaps he cared too much. She would let him care and worry, because if she didn't she knew he would explode from trying to pretend not to care.

"I know." That was all she could bring herself to say for now. What else could she say? 'Don't worry Jun, everything will be fine. It's just that I committed a taboo and now strange and un-explainable things are now happening to me'? What a foolish way to reassure someone.

It was silent for some time, neither one looking at the other. As always, he was the one to break the silence.

"I know you'll be mad, but I almost did something the other day." That had caught her attention. She gave him a look that told him to go on. "I know that you've already seen it, but... I almost looked at it." He paused, making eye contact with her, a look in his eye asking for forgiveness. "Your death, that is."

She shot up from the bed, almost ready to hit him. If she had, she knew he wouldn't hold back from hitting her back. She was ready for that. But before she couldn't even swing her fist back to strike he held up his hands in a surrender.

"I said _almost_ , Kameko. Almost, but I didn't." She pulled back, taking a step away from him to show she had stood down. "You never talk about it. Hell you never even told anyone how it happened." He paused. "How it's _supposed_ to happen," he corrected. "I thought at the time that maybe if I saw it for myself that we could talk about it, compare versions. I wouldn't be breaking any oaths since it wouldn't be my own, you know? I was thinking that maybe you had seen a fluke and that it wasn't real."

He waited for her to speak. "And?"

He bent his head down, hands tugging at each other again. "I didn't do it. I couldn't do it. I knew you would never trust me again if I had. Or at least you would never speak to me again." He held back, but only for a moment. "And then I remembered... your eye. That doesn't tell a lie. I felt like an idiot for even thinking that there was something I could do to change it..."

Kameko sat back down, this time choosing to sit right beside him. She looped her arm with his and patted his hand in comfort. "I understand," she whispered. "You're scared. I am too, you know? It's not easy, knowing when you're going to die." She refused to pay any mind to the heat that threatened her eyes. "I wish every day I never had seen it. But it wasn't a bad ending, Jun." The water began to pool in the corners of her eyes, but she kept going. "I'll be fine. I'll be ready."

She was hoping that assuring him that she was okay with her fate that she too would come to terms with it. She knew she never would be. How could anyone be prepared for their own death? Especially one at such a young age.

Crying was something that Kameko tried desperately to avoid constantly. But sometimes, she just had to breakdown. She just had to cry. Surely it was okay sometimes, right?

At least it would have to be okay this time. Jun helped her in to bed as her vision blurred. He shushed her calmly as he pulled the covers over her and stroked her hair, hoping it would calm her. And there he stayed, playing the protective big brother to her until she finally fell asleep, exhausted from the day, the tears, and the future.

* * *

When she woke up she had no clue what time it was. It was long before dawn, that she knew. But she had missed dinner and that meant that hunger had woken her up. She was just grateful it wasn't for other reasons.

She went to the kitchen and began looking for something easy to fix herself. She had settled on making herself some ramen, since it seemed to be the easiest thing at the time. What Kameko hadn't expected was for her sensei to find her as she sat down to eat.

"Ah, Kameko. It's only you," Isao whispered. He sat down across the table from her as she ate her noodles. "It was late and when I heard a noise from the kitchen I feared it was an intruder. I was going to have a stern word with the guard in the morning if that were true, but it's only you." A smile grew on his face, always reassuring.

She returned his, much smaller but it was there. "I missed dinner last night on accident. I was hungry and I couldn't go back to sleep without eating something."

It was a simple and innocent explanation, so why did the smile fall off of Isao's face? It was only for a half second, but she saw it drop, right before it returned to his face. "My Lady, you know that you shouldn't miss meals. It's not good for your health." Scolding as always. But he always meant well.

"I apologize, sir. I'll try to not let it happen again." As she chewed her noodles she thought it odd that he had called her "My Lady", a title usually reserved for her mother. She shrugged it off, Isao was probably just beginning to grow accustomed also addressing her with as such, for after her training was done.

"Good, good." He turned his head to the door, as if he heard another noise down the hall. "Ah, my apologies Kameko. I believe there might actually be an intruder. Please, take your food to your room and lock the door, just in case." He stood from his seat and left just as quickly as he had came.

Not hesitating to follow orders, Kameko picked up her bowl and glass of water and returned to her room, locking the door behind her. She was sure that the noise Isao heard was simply a mouse, something that her mother would have to talk to the housekeepers about. But she would always listen to the sage advice of her mentor.

* * *

 _Her head was fuzzy and all she could hear was buzzing. That annoying damn **buzzing**. Her eyes shot open and she immediately wished that she hadn't. She really **really** wished she hadn't. She was there again. In the never ending sea of blue that surrounded her everywhere. It took everything in her to not panic, to not begin to run looking for an escape. She knew better by now that there wasn't one. Not until the dream wanted her to leave._

 _"Please," she begged. "I don't understand, I shouldn't be here. I **can't** be here. So please, just tell me what you want, what you want me to do!" Her voice was raspy. She wasn't sure if it was from fear or from the atmosphere, the vibrating air._

 _Her hands stretched out in front of her and she began walking forward, as if hoping to run into something. Surely this place wasn't entirely endless?_

 _She was somewhat right when the fuzzy blackened shape appeared before her eyes again. Yet again, calling out to her. "Hurts... Please..." The voice sounded so hurt, so **broken.** But what could she possibly do to help? Tears began to crowd her eyes. She had never felt so helpless before._

 _"Just tell me your name. Who are you?" She got no answer aside from a groan. "I want to help, but I can't if I don't know who you are!"_

 _Her only response was the same falling feeling she had had the last time. This time, she was prepared, this time, she would fight it. But when she tried she found that no matter what she did it was inevitable; she was falling and there was no going back._

* * *

The scream she let out that time was possibly worse than the last one. She wasn't sure how her lungs were capable of such a thing, but apparently they were. Tears streamed down her face and there was banging at her door. Sure it was Isao or perhaps one of the guards that often patrolled the manor.

"Lady Kameko! Please, open your door!" She recognized the voice as a guard, but her name just wasn't coming to mind. Her head was fuzzy, she couldn't think straight. In lack of a response, she heard rushed voices behind the door but couldn't make out the words. Were they speaking the same language as her? Surely they weren't or else she would have understood.

She didn't even flinch when her door was broken down and sent clattering to the floor, she couldn't seem to really process what was happening. Instead she was just sitting her, her hands twisted in her blankets and her face wet with tears and snot, her eyes locked onto her mentor and her mother that was right behind him.

"Please," she breathed. Was it possible for her voice to be that weak? "I just want them to stop."

* * *

 **A/N: Woo a new chapter! This one is a bit longer to make up for my absence. Hopefully I will be able to update a bit more often! Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! They mean a lot to me and I'm so happy that you are enjoying Kameko's journey so far.**

 **Anyway, thanks so much again! Hopefully I'll have another update this week or the next.~**


	9. Chapter 9: Continuing

So there she sat, wrapped in a blanket and sitting at the kitchen table, holding a warm cup of tea. It had been poured for her several minutes ago, but she hadn't been able to force herself to drink it, despite the parched and scratchy feeling in her throat from her scream earlier. She hated that her hands were shaking ever so slightly, hated that she couldn't get a peaceful nights rest, hated that she couldn't help whoever it was.

Kameko finally released the breath she was holding when she felt her mother's hand touch her shoulder.

"We could try some things," Eiko said. "We might be able to find something to help with the nightmares. Perhaps medicine or hypnotism. I hear that helps with some."

She forced her gaze to meet her mother's and muttered something along the lines of "whatever it takes". Kameko pushed a few stray hairs from her face and her hand lingered on the cheek below her right eye.

 _This damn eye is the reason,_ she thought. _The reason this is happening…_

Her hand dropped back down and she clenched it into a fist, trying her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to return. She took a deep breath in and finally spoke.

"I think it's best if we leave again." She met her mother's eyes again and saw the hurt behind the faint smile. No mother ever wants to see their child leave on their own; but she wasn't alone. "I've spent almost two weeks here, I'm behind schedule. We only stayed so long to research my condition, and so far it's turned up fruitless. If there's no cure, then I'll deal with it."

She almost couldn't stand the look of sorrow and pity her mother's face had.

"This is a lot, honey. Especially for someone who is barely fifteen." Her mother saw the look that she gave her, the one she always gave when she was treated like a little girl. Eiko stood from her seat to stand beside her daughter and hug her. "I know, I know, you'll be turning sixteen soon and don't want me acting like you're younger. But you must understand, dear Kameko, that you are my daughter and no matter how old you get, you will always be my baby, even if you have a family of your own."

Even the idea that she would ever grow to be old enough to have a family sparked an aching in her chest. She didn't form relationships or grow interest in people (boys in particular) simply for the fact that she knew she wouldn't be around in the near future. It was just something she would rather spare herself and of others; the heartbreak that they would all feel when she's gone.

"I know, mother. Thank you," she whispered and returned the hug.

Since their tea was now too cold to enjoy, Kameko decided it was best for her to return to bed and try to go back to sleep. She thanked her bother and bid her goodnight and slowly made her way back to her room. The staff had put a make-shift "door" that was a curtain hanging over her door.

When she laid back down to bed, she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Who could sleep so easily after experiencing something like that?

Kameko did manage to find sleep that night, but not much. It mostly consisted of her fading in and out of slumber, waking up to almost any noise that she heard.

She could smell breakfast being made down the hall, so she decided to get dressed and join whoever it was. Luckily, her mother was there with Jun and Isao, which meant that she could address them all at once with the decision she had told her mother last night.

* * *

"Lady Kameko, it's so very good to see you're rested enough to join us for breakfast," Isao greeted. "Please, won't you have a seat?" She did as he requested and wipe at her face, trying to help wake herself up more.

"I'm glad that you're all here," she said. "I'm wanting to head back out on the road soon, preferably in the next few days."

Jun looked at her, his eyes squinting. "So soon?"

"We've been here two weeks, we were only supposed to stay one. We're behind schedule."

"We can afford some time to relax, given your situation," he argued.

She sent a glare his way. "It's my decision," she said flatly. "If you aren't wanting to go, then stay. Isao-sensei and I can make the trip on our own."

Her mother piped up then. "Jun was sent with you so he could also learn these things, Kameko. He has as much right to be there as you do." She sipped her drink. "However, you are behind schedule, so I have to agree that you need to continue this journey."

Isao and Jun shared a look that could only show concern for her health, and while she appreciated that they cared so much, it made her angry that they thought she couldn't take care of herself.

"If I have any more terrors, I'm sure you'll notice. If I do, we'll deal with it then. I can manage. I can do this." Kameko's eyes held a steely gaze, portraying her determination to go on.

She could tell that they weren't entirely willing to consent to this, but the look in their eyes showed that they were willing to submit.

"Good. We'll leave in three days."

* * *

It was the day before they were scheduled to leave and Kameko was sitting in the court yard. She was sitting on the water's edge of the pond where the end began. Where she had seen what she was never allowed to see and where she had sealed her fate. It wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be to sit here. She had come to terms with her choice a long time ago.

Kameko uncrossed her legs from meditation and decided to let them sink into the water. It was cool and offered some comfort to her, despite the chill that was already in the air.

"You'll catch cold if you stay like that."

She turned just enough to see Jun leaning against a tree nearby, a disapproving look on his face.

"Right…" she murmured and withdrew her feet. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head, letting some of the joints in her back and arms pop.

"You'll be ready to go tomorrow?" This was Jun's way of asking if she was _mentally_ ready.

It warmed her heart, knowing that she had a family this loving. "Of course," she said with a warm smile. "Thank you for worrying about me, Jun. But I promise I'll be okay. And if I need help, I'll let you know, okay?"

She watched his mouth tilt in worry and his eyebrows knit together. Eventually he sighed and dropped the look. "Okay." He looked back at her with a small smile. "Want to get dinner?"

* * *

It was raining the next morning. Kameko couldn't help but wonder if this was some kind of omen, but she was sure that her family had looked to this day in their visions and she was sure that they would have stopped her from leaving if something bad were to happen. They wouldn't let her go knowing any of them were in danger.

"I won't be seeing you for a long time." Eiko came over to stand with them and give them each a hug, lingering with her daughter. "Please, be safe. Don't do anything reckless, okay?"

A smirk came on Kameko's face. "Since when do I ever?" she chuckled. Her mother gave her a look that said 'you know what I mean' and she couldn't help but smile at her again. "We'll be careful."

"I sent a letter to Suna letting them know that you're on your way. It shouldn't take much longer than a week, so if I don't hear back from you by two weeks' time I'm coming to that desert myself and you will get an earful. Understand?" Eiko kissed the top of her head and embraced her one more time. "I know you'll be okay, you have family and a wonderful teacher. Isao, please watch over them."

Isao nodded his head, a faint smile on his lips. "Of course, My Lady. I won't let anything befall either of them."

Kameko straightened to strap on her shoulder and nodded to her companions. "I'll write to you when we arrive, okay?"

And with that, they were back on the road again.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it took like months to get this chapter written and posted! Hopefully it won't take me so long for the next chapter. Life has just been so crazy, as I'm sure it is with everyone!**

 **Anyway! Kameko and company are finally leaving for Suna! We're just getting to the beginning guys. And, as some may have expected, there's going to be a few time skips! Don't worry, nothing important will be skipped over. c: Hope you guys are excited for the next chapter! We'll get a see a bit from the other side. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Suna

It was busy at the Kazekage's office. The Fifth Kazekage had only been in power for a short time, but he was already making progress that many of the villagers never expected. You would never hear the word "monster" used to describe him anymore.

Temari listened to the sound of her shoes clacking on the floor as she waltzed to her younger brother's office. She would always bring Gaara any letters or notifications he might have when she came to assist him. One very important letter had come today, and she was going to make sure it went straight to his hands.

It was addressed to "Lord Kazekaga" (the thought of her brother being called "Lord" or "Sama" still made her giggle at times), the address coming from Hanagakure, a "Lady Eiko". While she wasn't familiar with the name, she was familiar with the country's name. She remembered Kameko's warning from months ago that they would eventually come to visit Suna, and it seemed that the day had finally come.

Temari didn't bother to knock on the door of Gaara's office, she just simply strode right in and gave a proud smile. Her little brother, the head of the village. How could she not be proud of him for making a difference? For turning his life around. He was so much different than he was two years ago. She knew he still had a long way to go, but she was proud nonetheless.

"I have some mail for you." She sat the letters down on his desk and crossed her arms.

His red hair waved as he glanced at the stack and mumbled out a "thank you". His focus went back to the paper he was scribbling notes on.

The smile dropped from her face and her eyes squinted. "Read the damn letters, Gaara," she huffed. "They're important, okay?"

Gaara finally raised his eyes at her, a lifted brow pointed at her in confusion. He sighed, sat his pen down, and picked up the small stack.

"I don't possibly see how these could be so important," he started. "If they were drastic, someone would have brought them to my attention immediately." She watched his gaze flick over the envelopes and scrolls, one by one. Finally, he landed on the letter she was excited about.

And then tossed it into the growing pile of 'glanced at, will get to later'.

"Gaara!"

His face refocused on her. "What?"

Temari pinched her nose, struggling to stay calm with him. She sighed. "The letter! From Hana, see?" She picked it up and put it in his face. He took it from her hands and looked it over again.

"Ah, I see." He stared at it for a few moments longer. She could see the wheels turning in his head until it finally clicked. "Oh! Right. The girl we met before. What was her name again…? Right, Kameko. Is she coming for that visit now?" He pulled a letter opener from his desk and unsealed the envelope.

She watched his eyes scroll over the words, taking them in. She almost hit him when he sat the letter down and went back to his work. Temari grabbed the pen from his hand, causing him to now glare at her in frustration.

"Are you going to tell me what it say?"

"What do you think it says? 'Dear Kazekage, I'm sending my daughter to spend six months in your village to learn how to be a leader. Please treat her well, thanks.' What else could it possibly say?" She could tell by his tone that he was getting testy.

Temari pouted her lip and picked up the letter herself, reading it.

 _Lord Kazekage,_

 _My name is Lady Eiko Endo. I reign over a small country to the north. I have begun preparing my only descendant, Kameko Endo, for training in order to be the next leader of our territory. She has been traveling for over two and a half years now, and is almost done with her journey. Her last major stop is to visit you and your trusted teachers, advisors, and council in order to learn from a great country._

 _This letter is leaving the same day as her, and should only arrive two days prior to her arrival. I only request that she and her company are treated with respect, as I am sure they will treat you._

 _I would also like to congratulate you on your new position as Kazekage. I am sure it is a difficult task, but greatly rewarding. I have heard many good things so far, and I hope to hear even more in the future._

 _Thank you for your time and service,_

 _Lady Eiko Endo_

She glanced at her brother and back to the letter. This woman sounded just as formal as Kameko did. It was no wonder at this point.

"So two days, huh?" Thoughts for preparation spun through her head. Should they make living arrangements for them? Or should they let their guests choose where they want to stay? Would it be fine to invite them to dinner the evening they arrive?

"I can practically hear you thinking from here, Temari." She looked at Gaara, who had already returned to his scribbling when she sat the pen down to pick up the letter.

"Just thinking of ways to greet our honored guests is all."

"Nothing big, Temari," he warned, taking a second to glance at her with a stern look. "Offer them somewhere to stay and if they agree, to eat. We treat them respectfully and with honor, but I remind you that they aren't royalty of any kind."

Temari huffed. "Technically, she's an heiress." Gaara looked at her again with the same stern eyes. "Fine, have it your way. I'll be with Kankuro getting ready.

Gaara let out the breath he was holding when Temari finally left his office.

 _Finally,_ he thought. _Some peace and quiet._

His hands came up to wipe at his face, rubbing some of the sleep out of his eyes. He stood up from the desk and went to the balcony doors and outside. He needed fresh air. He had been in the office for too long.

The wind whipped around him, shuffling his hair and clothes. It was refreshing for him, to say the least. He went to lean against the balcony and empty his thoughts, only for a moment.

What was Temari so excited about anyway? It's not like they hadn't had guests before, even important ones. Was it because she actually knew these people to some extent? Or was she wanting to make new friends?

Gaara shook his head. Worrying about these things wasn't going to help him any.

He sighed heavily, picked himself up off the railing, and headed back inside. Just a few more documents and he would head home for the day. Perhaps he would read the rest of the letters that he had gotten as well.

Two days seemed to fly by for Temari. She and Kankuro had made some plans for their guests. They had made living arrangements for this, a small vacation home that wasn't rented too often. It's not like people actually came to vacation in a desert. It was a three bedroom house with a small kitchen and living area with two bathrooms, surely that would be well enough for them.

They had plans to go to a restaurant that night, somewhere that showed off the local cuisine. Gaara wouldn't be able to complain about her choice either, since it was somewhere she knew he would be willing to go.

Now all she had to do was wait. Which is hard when you're not a very patient person.

Luckily for her, Kameko was apparently known for arriving on time.

"Hey, it's that girl!" Kankuro pointed them out as they entered the village gates.

Temari rolled her eyes. "As I've said before Kankuro, _that girl_ has a name, so please use it!" She glided past her brother and greeted them accordingly. "Welcome to Sunagakure. We've been expecting you." She smiled and Kameko returned it.

"Thank you. Then I assume my mother's letter made it alright?" Kameko looked around the village and then back to the siblings. "It's incredibly hot, I haven't a clue how you're both wearing black. I need to change into some lighter clothes myself."

Temari watched as the younger girl tugged at her collar to let air flow.

"Kameko that sounds rude." Jun reminded her. "I think she means that it's nice to be somewhere warmer. She actually doesn't like the cold very much."

Kameko glanced at her cousin, but Temari was still focused on the girl's eyes. It wasn't every day that she met someone with heterochromia, so she was excited to get the chance to study them.

Their eyes met the next instant. Temari wasn't sure to turn away from the girl's solid gaze or not, but she was thankful when Kameko looked down, avoiding direct contact.

"We have a place arranged for your stay here. If you'll follow us we'll lead you to it."

Kameko was investigating the home that they had been lent to stay in. Konoha had been somewhat crowded when they were staying there, so they could only stay in an apartment. It was nice having space for her to be alone when she wanted.

The master bedroom had an adjoining bathroom. The two spare bedrooms were connected by a hallway to the third, with a second bedroom at the end of the hallway. She would take one of the spares and let Isao have the master. But she would be damned if Jun got the one closer to the bathroom. She waltzed into her claimed room and dumped her pack down onto the bed.

Kameko went to inspect the bathroom next and was thankful that there was a tub deep enough that she could soak in it if she wanted.

"We have plans to go to dinner tonight too," Temari said from the other room. Jun and Isao had stayed in the living room to talk with her and Kankuro.

"It'll be us and our brother. He's busy so we won't be going until later tonight," Kankuro explained. "Here's the address and the name. We'll be there around seven, so join us around then, okay?"

There was more talk and some small laughter between Jun and Kankuro, but she had blocked the noise out at the point. Instead, she went to find some paper and a pen so she could write to her mother to have sent out the next day, assuring her that they all made it safely.

When the letter was done she finally stood up and stretched. It was only have past five, so she still had plenty of time to get ready. Jun and Isao had already prepared and were reading while she had been writing.

"I'm going to take a bath," she announced.

"Don't be too long, we have to head out soon," Isao said. She waved her acknowledgement and went to her room. She grabbed clothes to change into then went to draw a bath.

They had arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early. Kameko's eyes scanned the room, looking to see if the siblings had arrived already. She caught the Temari's gaze and the sister waved them over with a smile. Kameko touched her cousin's shoulder to catch his attention and their own trio made their way over.

"Gaara hasn't made it yet, but he should be here soon." Temari explained.

"Is it always this busy for him?" Jun was always the one to break the ice and start up conversation.

"Usually," she replied. "Although I told him to be sure he was free today so he could join us on time." A partial frown spread on her face and she glanced at the door. The frown was instantly replaced with a smirk and she waved her hand to whoever she saw. "Speak of the devil!"

Kameko turned to watch as the Kazekage entered the restaurant and made their way over to them.

"Lord Kazekage, it is an honor to have you dine with us tonight," Isao greeted.

He held his hand up to him. "Please, there's no need for any formalities. I'm here as Gaara, not as Kazekage." He picked up the menu, done with the conversation.

It bothered her a bit that he didn't seem to be as interested in his company as he probably should have been.

"You'll have to excuse him," Temari apologized. "He's socially inept and overworked." She pinched his shoulder, which in turn got a squint from Gaara. "At least act like you're happy to see old friends."

Kameko's gaze widened a bit. She hadn't realized that these people (well, at least _most_ of them) had considered her a friend. It did make her happy that they did, though. Her list of friends wasn't very long after all.

"I am happy they're here," he argued, tearing his gaze away from the menu again. "I'm tired and hungry, let me rest."

Drinks and food were ordered shortly after and it seemed that everyone at the table had finally loosened up some. Talk was kept casual, mostly each side giving details about what had been happening the last six and a half months since they had seen each other. Kameko had given short answers – she just wasn't too sure how to make something like training sound exciting.

The food came out rather quickly and they all began to quiet down to eat. Kameko looked around to see what everyone had ordered, comparing it to her own choice. A plate of sautéed meat with rice and vegetables, with seasoning and a light sauce. She only glanced at the others food as she started to eat, but her eyes locked onto the strangest thing she had ever seen.

"Is… that fried gizzard?" She glanced up to meet Gaara's eyes, faint red spilling over his cheeks.

"I-," he paused to look to his siblings, who offered no help but smug looks. "I like it." He ignored the questioning look that she gave him and averted his eyes, focusing on his meal instead.

Jun burst out laughing. "Who-who would have thought that Kameko would make someone feel awkward?!" He put his hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter. It didn't help that Temari and Kankuro were also holding back their own giggles.

Kameko herself hadn't meant to make them laugh at Gaara, she was just honestly curious. She tried to catch his eye again, to send an apologetic look, but it seemed that he was done with social interaction for the night.

She decided that she was as well.


End file.
